Document EP-A-0 670 807 in the name of the Applicant discloses a cover of the above-specified type presenting an additional flap that defines a stub that can be detached by tearing along two parallel lines that extend along generator lines of the sleeve. The additional flap co-operates with the facing face of the main portion of the sleeve to form a pocket for containing an explanatory insert constituted by one or more sheets.
In a variant, document EP-A-0 775 643 in the name of the Applicant discloses another cover having an additional flap, in which the stub can be detached by tearing along two parallel lines that extend along a circumferential direction of the sleeve, by pulling on an associated end tongue. In that variant also, the additional flap co-operates with the main portion of the sleeve to define a pocket in which an insert is inserted, and to which access can be obtained by detaching the stub.
The drawback of the solutions disclosed in the above-mentioned documents lies essentially in that the inserts associated with the covers are inserted manually, where such insertion requires the presence of a specialized workforce on site, thereby slowing down fabrication rates and representing a non-negligible fraction of the cost of fabricating covers.
To overcome those drawbacks, a solution has also been proposed in which an adhesive strip extends along a generator line of the sleeve on the outside face of the main portion thereof, said strip serving to hold a flat article in the pocket formed by the additional flap, in such a manner that said article is held captive behind the detachable stub and can be recovered once said stub has been detached, as described in document EP-A-1 294 614 in the name of the Applicant.
The above-mentioned document gives full satisfaction when covering articles of dimensions corresponding to the usual dimensions of cosmetic or pharmaceutical goods having diameters of 5 centimeters (cm) or more. However, with articles of smaller diameter, and of shape that is not necessarily cylindrical, it becomes difficult to organize a pocket containing an insert or booklet because of the small amount of space available. In addition, inserts or booklets cannot be miniaturized indefinitely, insofar as most countries have regulations specifying a minimum size for printed information, in particular legal information addressed to consumers, in order to guarantee that such information is sufficiently legible.